


Stitch me up

by Sebastians_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Halloween AU, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire AU, Vampire Oikawa, Werewolf, Zombie AU, mythical, witch hanamaki, zombie iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastians_senpai/pseuds/Sebastians_senpai
Summary: Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is annoying.It’s not a secret- he’s loud, bold, condescending, flirtatious, and loves the sound of his own name; he parades himself, makes fun of his friends, and captures the gaze of every ghoul in the school, whether they want to look at him or not. He revels in attention, andknowshe’s attractive, which makes him even more annoying, and Iwaizumi tells him every day.However, that doesn’t mean Iwaizumi likes it whenotherpeople say it.





	Stitch me up

**Author's Note:**

> If you havent read my other piece, you dont need to to understand this one, but it helps set the scene more! It's called 'How do I taste'
> 
> link is  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331261
> 
> setting is essentially a school for the supernatural!

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is annoying.

It’s not a secret- he’s loud, bold, condescending, flirtatious, and loves the sound of his own name; he parades himself, makes fun of his friends, and captures the gaze of every ghoul in the school, whether they want to look at him or not. He revels in attention, and _knows_ he’s attractive, which makes him even more annoying, and Iwaizumi tells him every day.

However, that doesn’t mean Iwaizumi likes it when _other_ people say it.

“What did you just say?” 

The boys standing at their locker look up, brows furrowed. They hadn’t even been talking to Iwaizumi directly, he just happened to overhear. Still, the main one, a tall hairy werewolf boy with golden hazel eyes, speaks up. “We weren’t talking to you.”

“I don’t care,” Hajime dismisses, “were you speaking about Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru?”

“Is there any other flashy pretentious douche called Oikawa at this school?”

They laugh, and Iwaizumi grits his teeth. Anger flares up in him, and he takes a step closer. “Speak about him again, and it’ll be the last time you do.”

The boy snarls, showcasing some very sharp teeth in what Iwaizumi assumes is a warning. “Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? I’ll call that prissy dead freak anything I want.”

One of the other boys snickers. He appears to be some kind of gargoyle, with grey stone like skin, pale irises, and a flat, squished nose.He gestures to the boy. “Taka-san, hold up, I recognise this guy. Aren’t you the blood sucker’s boyfriend or something?”

Iwaizumi nods curtly.

The werewolf laughs loudly. “Oh man, that’s embarrassing. Why the fuck are you two even together? It’s not like he can even drink from you, you’re a walking corpse. How does it feel knowing your boyfriend sucks other people?”

Iwaizumi lets the insult roll off him- it’s nothing he hasn’t heard before. He keeps his voice flat. “Whatever. Just keep his name out of your mouth.”

There’s a tangible silence between them in which Iwaizumi stares down Taka, gold eyes clashing with grey. He knows the other won’t submit, but when he says nothing else, Iwaizumi begins to retreat, turning and walking a few steps down the hall. 

“I’ll stake that undead fucker.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t even think before he flings his cleaver. He turns his head, knowing his aim is perfect- it’s indented in the locker right next to the werewolf’s head, having cut off a few strands of his hair. Iwaizumi tutted. 

“You really shouldn’t have said that.”

He realises he may have bitten off more than he can chew when the boy comes barreling at him, but it’s too late to back out, so he meets him head on. He dodges a punch, and curses under his breath when they keep coming- perhaps fighting a werewolf wasn’t the smartest decision he’s ever made. But, he dodges as best he can, and manages to work in a quick punch to the guys face. 

Snarling loudly, the taller boy’s skin seems to shudder slightly, as if waves were rippling underneath it; his eyes twitch and his teeth seem to sharpen ever so slightly before he regains control. He licks at the blood coming from his lip. “You’re going to really regret that.”

Truth be told, Hajime already did, but like hell was he going to admit it. Instead, he tries another punch, only this one was blocked. He saw the fist coming for him and grits his teeth, ready for it- it’s not like punches were sore exactly, on account of his body lacking a fully functioning nervous system, but they still delivered a blow, and his body was more likely to fall apart than most peoples’.

The punch doesn’t land on his face, however.

It sinks into his stomach, and knocks the breath out of his lungs, echoing with a tell tale sign of ripping threads. His eyes widen, and he shouts, “Fuck! Don’t move!”

Taka’s hand is literally inside his body, currently touching his organs, and thick blood oozes out down his arm and onto the floor. The wolf looks down and recoils in disgust, ignoring Iwaizumi’s warning and ripping his hand free, shaking it vehemently.

“Aw, shit,” Hajime mutters, his hands immediately dropping to try and capture his organs as they spilled out. He hates how slippery they are, and desperately tries to force them back into his body, knowing he needs to lie down soon. 

“This is fucking disgusting, I’m out of here,” Taka says, taking off down the hallway, followed by the other two boys. Iwaizumi allows himself a small sigh of relief as they leave and quickly hobbles over to his bag, where he keeps an emergency sewing kit (Oikawa had insisted on it after he had too many incidents of stitches bursting).

Thankfully gravity keeps most of his organs at a standstill as he lies, and he huffs out a breath, ransacking through his bag for the needle; he has to work fast, or the wound will start to decay.

He finds the needle and quickly threads it- a talent he’s picked up from the earlier years of his life- and bites his lip in concentration as he tries to stitch himself back together. However, he finds he’s a little out of practice as he makes a squinty stitch. 

He’s so busy concentrating he doesn’t even hear the footsteps behind him.  
“Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan, what happened!”

Oikawa drops to his knees in front of him, backpack thumping to the floor. His eyes are wide and filled with worry, as he assess the scene. He quickly bats Iwaizumi’s hands away and takes the needle, his nimble fingers quicker and more agile as he continues patching Hajime up. 

Iwaizumi grunts. “Got in a fight.”

“A fight? You?” Oikawa says incredulously, “but Iwa-chan never fights! You’re always about-diplomacy! And sorting things out with words!”

“Well that didn’t work this time.”

Oikawa finishes the stitches and breaks the thread, tying the loose ends. He watches as the ends melt into Iwaizumi’s skin, and a tingle of blue flashes over the thread, Hanamaki’s magic running over it. He then crosses his arms. 

“Who the hell were you fighting, and why?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s get to class.”

Oikawa snarls, his teeth elongating ever so slightly. “Iwaizumi Hajime, you tell me right now what happened or so help me God, I will-”

“Okay, okay, fine,” he agrees, unwilling to listen to Oikawa’s tangent, “it was one of the baseball players, the werewolf one.”

“Taka-chan?”

Iwaizumi nods. 

“Why?”

Gritting his teeth, Iwaizumi forces the words out. “Because he was shit talking you.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chastises, “it’s admirable you want to defend my honour but you can’t beat up every guy who doesn’t like me! Nearly every guy in this place hates me- I mean, I can’t blame them, their girlfriends always seem to love when I walk by- but that doesn’t mean you should fight them! You got hurt!”

“He said he was going to stake you,” Hajime uttered quietly and seriously. 

Immediately Tooru’s eyes widened and his voice softened, suddenly more understanding of Iwaizumi’s need to fight. He brushed the zombie’s hair back, and gently kissed his lips. “I see. Thank you for defending me, Iwa-chan, I’m glad you always have my back. But, really, no more fighting, okay? I’m sure the wolf won't come near us again, you seem to have scared him off with your guts.”

Hajime chuckled, and took Oikawa’s hand as they stood up. “Thanks for stitching me up.”

“I swear, if it wasn’t for me you’d be scattered all over this school,” Oikawa laughed.

The two boys scuffled slightly, Iwaizumi lightly shoving the other and Oikawa yelping before racing ahead, forcing the zombie to chase after him, a smile on his lips. 

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Oikawa didn’t plan on telling Iwaizumi of his plans tonight- he knew the other would disapprove, or worse, _want_ to come along. He was floating in the air, watching the culprits walk down the street. They had stayed out late for baseball practice, and Taka-chan and his crew made their way towards home, chatting loudly. 

It was dark, and Oikawa was dressed in all black, so they jumped back when he appeared in front of them, face ghostly white in the dark. 

“Hello, Taka-chan!”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he spat, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d drop by,” Tooru sang with a blindingly white smile. “I heard you bumped into Iwa-chan today!”

Taka shuddered and looked at his hand, expecting to see it still covered in blood. “Yeah, unfortunately. Your gross dead boyfriend thought he’d try and teach me a lesson, but he fucked up. If he comes near me again I swear to god I’ll pull him apart-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Oikawa snarled, smile gone. 

His hand shot out and wrapped around Taka’s neck, and he shoved him against the wall, their faces impossible close. He dropped his glamour, his anger seeping out, and his face began to transform. His teeth grew and scraped against his bottom lip, and his face became gaunt and elongated, complete with bulging blood red eyes atop deep smudges of purple. His fingernails grew longer and sharp, pressing into the skin of the boy’s neck, and all the visible veins on Oikawa’s body became pronounced, a sign of how long he'd went without feeding. 

“I don’t care what you say about me, or what you say you’re going to do to me. You wanna try and stake me? Fucking go ahead, be my guest. But you ever, and I mean _ever_ lay a hand on my Iwa-chan again- fuck, if you even _talk_ about him- I’ll drain every last bit of blood out of your body. You got that, dog?”

Taka’s body rippled in defense, getting ready to transform, but Oikawa’s grip on his neck was tight, and he struggled to breathe. His golden eyes met the vampire’s burgundy ones, and he snarled, but nodded, his sharp fingernails clawing at Oikawa’s arm in a bid to free himself. 

Oikawa let go and the wolf dropped, rubbing at his neck before meeting Oikawa’s eyes. He coughed, and stood up straight, watching as the scratches he’d made healed before his eyes. When he met Tooru’s eyes again, he was back to his beautiful self, with a sickly sweet smile on his face as if nothing had ever happened. 

“You’re a fucking psycho.”

Oikawa tinkled a laugh and brushed past him, turning only to wave. “I know. Bye bye, Taka-chan! Remember what I said!”

He had a feeling Taka wouldn't ever be able to forget.


End file.
